


Broken Adoption Curse

by cjoycoolio



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has lived with 5 different sets of adoptive parent, all of whom have died. Here come Steve and Tony who want to adopt him, but Peter says that they shouldn’t because he believes that he’s cursed to be alone and that if anyone gets close to him, they’ll die. Steve and Tony want to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Adoption Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don’t be offended for those who are adopted because I seriously don’t know the adoption process. None of my family members have ever been adopted. I tried researching but it was too confusing so…yeah please don’t be offended. I’m just going to write what I think happens….Anyways I hope you like it

Steve and Tony walk hand in hand into the orphanage. They were greeted by a kind middle age lady with brunette hair. "Hi you must be Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers. Come in. Come in" she says as he opens the door wider to let her guests in. The place was pretty worn down, scratches on the floor, marks on the wall and some of the ceiling is peeling. Kids were running all around the house. The lady puts his arm out of from of them. "Hi. Please call me Ms. Stanley" she says with a smile. "Hi I'm Steve and this is my husband Tony" Steve says while he shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Tony says as he then shakes her hand. "Well let's go into my office and talk about the type of kid you want to adopt" Ms. Stanley grins as she leads the couple more into the house.

A few hours later they narrowed the choices to three little children. A five year old blonde hair girl name Cassandra, a little 6 year old brunette boy name Peter and another boy who is 7 years old name Jack. "Well do you want to meet them all before you make your final decision?" The lady asks. "Of course" Steve says with a smile. "Very well then, I'll go and get Cassandra or what she likes to be called Cassie" Ms. Stanley says before she leaves the office.

A couple minutes later Ms. Stanley comes back to the office with Cassie holding her hand. "Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers meet Cassie" she says as she brings the little girl towards the couple. Steve smiles at her. "Hi Cassie. I'm Steve and this is my husband Tony" Steve says. The girl looks at them both with odd expressions. "I want a mommy and a daddy not two daddies!" She yells. The couple look taken aback. "Cassie that is not how we treat people who want to adopt you!" Ms. Stanley yells back. Cassie screams in irritation "Get away from me. I don't want you to adopt me!" she screams before she runs out of the office. "I'll go calm her down. I'm so sorry" Ms. Stanley says before she runs after her. Steve looks at Tony who stares back at him in shock. "Well that was unexpected" Tony says with a chuckle. Steve glares at Tony. "This is serious Tony. What if the boys feel the same way? What will happen then?" Steve says in a solemn tone. Tony gives him a serious look. "Let's just hope it doesn't" Tony says as he grabs his husband's hand.

Another couple minutes passed and Ms. Stanley came back with a teary eyed Cassandra. "Now say you're sorry Cassie" Ms. Stanley said sternly as she dragged the little girl towards the couple. "I'm sorry" Cassie says with a grunt. "Okay now run along" Ms. Stanley says as she opens the door and lets her out. She then shuts it and looks at the couple. "I'm so sorry for that. I didn't know she would react that way. That was really rude of her. I'm really sorry" Ms. Stanley says apologetically. Steve waves his hand at her. "It's okay Ms. Stanley. We understand that our situation is different than most adoptive parents" Steve explains. Ms. Stanley gives them a small smile. "Thanks for understanding and again I'm sorry" she says. Steve smiles back. "Let's just meet the next kid" Tony says. "I'll bring him in" she says as she then walks out of the office.

The door opens moments later with Ms. Stanley holding hands with a young boy. "This is Jack. Say hello Jack" she says as she brings the boy closer to his potential parents. "Hi Jack" Steve says with a smile. "Hey Jack" Tony says with a smile and a wave. The little boy approaches Steve and Tony with a menacing smile. "Hi Daddies" Jack says. Steve's heart warms up. "Tony did you hear that. He called us Daddies" Steve says with a happy smile. Jack comes up to Steve and gives him a hug. Steve stands up from his chair to give him a proper hug back. The boy grins evilly as he then slickly steals Steve's wallet from his back pocket. Tony sitting behind Steve watches the whole incident discreetly. He then grabs the kid's hand. "Look what we have here" he says as he shows Steve's wallet in Jack's hands to his husband and Ms. Stanley. "JACK!" Ms. Stanley yells, shocked. Jack smiles innocently. Tony then grabs the wallet from his hand, gives it back to his husband and releases Jack's hand from his grasp. "I can't believe this. Jack you're going to get a punishment. Let's go. I'm taking you to your room right now. I'm so sorry again. I didn't know he would be so rude. I'll be right back" Ms. Stanley says before she grabs Jack's hand and takes him out of the room.

"What is wrong with these kids these days?" Steve says in a distraught. Tony shakes his head. "I don't know Steve. Let's hope this next kid is normal" he says. The door suddenly opens and Ms. Stanley walks in. "I'm so sorry about that. That is not how Jack usually acts. I'm really sorry" Ms. Stanley apologizes again. Tony gets up from his chair. " I have enough of these delinquents. Come on Steve. We're going to find another orphanage" Tony yelled as he tried to grab Steve's hand. Steve stood up angerly and pushed Tony back down on his chair. "Tony you're overeacting they're just kids. Now calm down. We still have another kid to see. Isn't that right Ms. Stanley?" He asked. Ms. Stanley nodded head. "Yes you do." Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine but is there anything wrong with this kid?" he asked. Steve gave his husband a glare. "Peter is a quite shy little boy and well he has a little bad luck with his past parents" she explains. Steve rose an eyebrow. "What kind of bad luck?" he asked. "Well all off his past parents died within the 6 months he was with them" Ms. Stanley says sadly. "He thinks he is cursed. I tried to tell him otherwise but he doesn't believe me. That's why he is hesitant and shy to meet new potential parents" She adds. Tony and Steve look at her with sad eyes. "That's horrible" Steve says. Tony takes his husband's hand. "Well we're going to break that curse. We would like to see him" he says with a small smile. Steve smiled at what his husband said and nodded his head. Ms. Stanley smiled softly at the couple. "I'll go and get him. I'll be right back" she says before she walks out of the room. "I like this kid already" Tony says with a smile. Steve rolls his eyes. "You haven't even met him Tony" he says. "Well he thinks he is cursed. I find that rather amusing" Tony says as he smirks. Steve playfully hits husband shoulder. "Tony! That's not amusing. It's sad!" Steve says with a hint of anger. Tony was about to whip out a witty reply when the door suddenly opens.

Ms. Stanley walks in with a small brunette boy hiding behind her. "This is Peter" she says as she tries to pull him out from behind her legs. Peter holds tightly onto Ms. Stanley's skirt and doesn't budge. "Hi Peter" Steve says with a smile. "See Peter. They're nice people" Ms. Stanley says to try and comfort the shy boy." I don't want them to die" Peter says softly from behind her. Steve and Tony frown. After a few minutes an idea popped in Tony's mind. He then grin as he pointed at his shirt to show Steve what he meant. "Good idea Tony" Steve said as he smiled back at him. Ms. Stanley looked at them confused. Tony grinned at her before he then walked toward the little boy and kneeled down in front of him. He then unbutton his shirt to show Peter his arc reactor. "Look Peter. This is my heart. I made it myself. It is very strong you see" he said as he knocked on it. It made a noise that surprised Peter. "See? I am going to live a long time with this strong heart" Tony says with a smile. He then points to his husband. "And Steve there, did you know that he is already 80 years old but he still looks that young? He will live a long time too. We promise Peter that we'll live a long time" he explains. Peter walk out of from behind Ms. Stanley's leg and walks closer to Tony. "You promise?" he asked softly. Tony grins as he took his pinky and curled it against Peter's. "I pinky promise" he says. Peter grins widely. He wraps his arms around Tony's neck and lays his head against his shoulder. "I want you to be my new daddy then" he whispers into Tony's ear. Tony holds him tightly before he carries him off the ground and walks toward his husband who was getting teary eyed. "Well lucky for you Peter you get two daddies" Tony says as he approaches Steve. Peter looked at Tony in disbelief. "Two daddies?" the boy asked in surprised. Steve smiled as he then grabbed Peter from Tony's arms. "Yes two daddies. I'm going to be your daddy too" he says as he touches his nose. Peter giggled. "I like this family" he said happily before he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve couldn't help but cry tears of joy as he held his 'now' son in his arms. Tony kissed his husband's cheek before whispering in his ear. "He's ours Steve. He's our son". He then wrapped his arms around his husband and son and pulled them into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know all your thoughts so please comment :)


End file.
